1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ankle braces, and more particularly relates to an ankle brace that conforms to the shape of the ankle to provide improved support by decreasing inversion and eversion of the ankle and stabilizing the distal tibia-fibular joint.
2. Background Information
Ankle injuries to workers and athletes are very common and can be debilitating. Most common injuries to the ankle are to the ligaments. The most commonly injured ligaments are the lateral ligaments because injuries most frequently occur when the foot is turned inward. As a result of these injuries, a wide variety of supports and devices have been designed for treating ankle injuries and allow patients to resume use of the ankle.
One such device is in the form of a neoprene resilient sock that is used for acute care of the ankle. This device is effective for treating effusion and edema by providing even compression to the ankle and forefoot region. The support is user friendly and easy to apply. It provides stability and improves stimulus to the ankle and ligaments with its lateral strapping system.
Another device to provide support is produced and manufactured by Bauerfeind & Company, called "Malleoloc." This device is comprised of a pair of splints joined by a stirrup that passes under the arch of the foot. Complicated, color coded VELCRO fasteners (i.e., hook and loop textured material) are provided to apply the support to the foot. The lateral and medial splints are constructed of a preformed thermoplastic to fit behind the medial malleolus bone and in front of the lateral malleolus bone. However, the medial and lateral splints are narrow rigid side supports and provide insufficient support to the ankle. Further, the color coded strap system is complicated to use and it is difficult to achieve a comfortable fit.
Ankle bracing is also used on athletes by completely wrapping the ankle and foot from well above the medial and lateral malleoli, to below the arch of the foot with a strong athletic support tape. This type of ankle bracing requires several layers of tape applied skillfully by a trained technician or doctor. The disadvantages of this type of bracing is that it is costly and time consuming. Tremendous amounts of tape are used for each athletic event. The amount of tape used, and the need for skilled, trained labor makes this method costly.
There are numerous other ankle braces on the market. Each has its own strengths, but all suffer from the same or similar deficiencies. Almost all have separate rigid side supports or splints, and some include a base or stirrup that fits around and under the foot. The side supports extend to approximately the mid-point of the shin, and usually cover the medial and lateral malleoli. These side support walls are generally held in place with straps or belts of some sort. Although the sidewalls are generally padded, they are not comfortable to wear for long periods of time. Few, if any, are practical to wear during strenuous activities such as playing basketball or some other sport. Other braces have difficulty fitting in shoes.
Devices of the type described above are disclosed and described in a number of patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,489 and 4,628,945 of Johnson, Jr. describe an ankle brace having outer rigid sheet members that extend from near the bottom of the foot to approximately the mid-point of the shin, over the medial and lateral malleoli. These ankle braces also include a base member that extends around and under the heel, and connects to each side support by hinges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,755; 4,844,094 and 5,027,807 of Grim disclose and describe an ankle brace that includes gel filled pads. These gel filled pads provide a resilient support against the ankle and are held in place by rigid side support walls that extend from the mid-point of the shin over the medial malleolus of the ankle. The patents also disclose and describe a stirrup that fits beneath the heel joined to each side support member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. RE33,395 and 5,031,607 to Peters also disclose an ankle brace having rigid side support members hinged to a heel stirrup. The side support members are padded and are held in place with straps.
The disadvantages of each of the devices disclosed in the above is self-evident. The rigid side support members are preformed and while they may have different sizes, do not comfortably support an injured ankle. The rigid stirrup under the foot can be uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time particularly when engaged in some active sport.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention, to provide a single piece conformable ankle brace that conforms to the shape of the wearer's ankle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conformable ankle brace that is adjustable by heating and reforming the brace.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ankle brace that is conformable to the wearer's ankle and includes straps that can be configured to provide the most comfort for the wearer. The brace can also be fitted and held in place with different types of tapings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conformable ankle brace constructed of a thermoplastic material having a foam liner that is simple and easy to shape to the ankle of each individual. The ankle brace decreases inversion by a medial support. The ankle brace decreases eversion by lateral support of the tibia-fibular in a clamping vise-like action.